


Yours, Mine and Ours

by FanaticalFollower



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Language Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticalFollower/pseuds/FanaticalFollower
Summary: Charlie makes a detour in Seattle to visit Owen.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 38
Kudos: 102





	Yours, Mine and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is LONG. I'm sorry. They're just so much fun to write. This is the first time I've written anything like that and ACTUALLY released it. So please let me know how I did. I love criticism. I love notes. Especially love suggestions. Its the best way to let me know what you lovely people wanna see from me or if you want to see anything from me again.
> 
> Comments, kudos, follows always appreciated but not needed.
> 
> I apolgize for any typos or grammatical errors. This is an 11k fic within a week. It was very rushed out of it being a labor of love.
> 
> I'm so excited and nervous to share it with you. I just hope you guys enjoy it for what it is.

When his mom insisted he come with her to take care of some family stuff in Seattle, Owen was not thrilled. He had been less than okay the past few weeks. His family hed been dealing with personal matters, his anxiety had been through the roof lately (especially waiting to see if Netflix was going to renew them for a season 2), he'd been feeling trapped and lonely in his house because of quarantine and seeing some of the trips, activities, and fun his friends were having on social media wasn't helping, his succulent just died (he couldn't even do something as simple as keeping the small, stupid, plant alive), and the cherry to top it all off: he had caught a cold. How it happened, he had no clue, and it just frustrated him more. He hasn't done anything to where he'd catch a cold!

He'd been ranting to Charlie on the phone about it all, the day before they left for Seattle. Charlie had reached out to him after Owen had ignored enough of his texts for him to become concerned. 

"How long are you guys gonna be there?" Charlie had asked and Owen heard the gears turning in the singers head even through the phone, which was usually never a good thing.

"A few days, I think. Why?" Owen asked apprehensively. 

"Well I have to be in L.A. first thing Monday morning for a meeting. What if I made a detour?" Owen's insides warmed at the proposal. For weeks Owen’s been in a funk and Charlie Gillespie, the wonder that he was, had managed to turn it around in a twenty min phone call.

* * *

Owen's skin was been buzzing all morning as he waits for his best friend to arrive. Owen is practically bouncing. He shifts between his feet in the elevator as him and his mom ride down to the lobby. When Charlie steps out of his uber Owen is grateful he has his mask on cause he doesn't think he'd be able to contain his smile. They embrace each other with Owen basically jumping into Charlie's arms and Owen could feel the older boy's smile buried into his shoulder. It's cut shorter than Owen would've liked. Charlie hands his bag and guitar case (because Charlie couldn't go anywhere without his guitar) off to the drummer to greet Owen's mom with a charming smile.

Owen and his mom insist on taking Charlie out for lunch. With the guitarist around Owen instantly starts to shine brighter. He's laughing the entire time they walk to the restaurant, especially when Charlie stops to go live on Instagram. A move that is sure to send the fans into a frenzy but Owen was happy to be shown off, smiling pretty for the camera even when Charlie slingshots his mask off his face. Already up to his usual antics.

Owen's mom loves Charlie. Of course she does. The way he tells stories about his travels or times on set. He even makes his time in lockdown sound fascinating. Charlie has a charisma you can't help but be captured by. 

There are still parts of their friendship his mom can't and won't understand. Secret inside stuff between the two of them. She is thoroughly repulsed, and nowhere near as entertained as the boys are with their game of odds where Charlie downs an entire cup of ranch on his Instagram story. She does however find humor in Charlie poking, tugging, pinching, kicking and just generally being the 5 year old, nuisance, with ADHD, that Charlie usually is. To the point where the blonde is ready to tackle the other boy out of his chair. Though, for the most part, she watches silently as the two boys joke around or while they video call their other band mates. She watches her son smile brighter than he has in weeks with the brunette boy around. 

After their meal Owen stands from his seat beside Charlie to pull his coat on. "So, Charlie" Owen's mom interrupts the boys' laughter, "how long do we have your company? 'Cause I was thinking we could kill some time by walking around? Seeing the city?" Mrs. Joyner asked politely.

"Actually I've been driving for a long time." Charlie says tentatively not wanting to offend the woman by turning down her kind offer. "While I've loved having lunch with you guys, I was probably gonna book a room at the hotel, get a shower, take a nap," Charlie explains. "That cup of ranch really did not sit well." He rests his hand on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry he made you do that," Dena apologizes for her son and gives him the signature 'mom look'.

"It's really okay. The ice water is helping." Charlie leans down to his straw and drew it into his mouth with his tongue. Owen tracks the movement and watches as his adams apple bobs when he takes a few swallows. There had been a few of these moments since Charlie arrived that Owen caught himself admiring his best friend, the way they used to in the privacy of their apartment or around set on the days Charlie was feeling especially rambunctious and wanted to catch Owen's attention on purpose. 

Owen's eyes slide back up Charlie's neck to his lips where he now saw the straw clamped between his glimmering teeth as Charlie fixed Owen with one of his knowing grins. "You really don't need to book a room. Your things are already in Owen's. I'm sure he won't mind you using the shower or getting some sleep on the couch in his room. Right, Owen?" They both turn towards the tall boy. Owen freezes under their gazes. His mom looks up expectantly. Her offer was more of an order than a nicety, that she was waiting for Owen to confirm. His eyes then flicked over to Charlie. The brunette could obviously see his discomfort of having everyone looking at him and seems to be finding hilarity in him being chided by his mother. He's biting his bottom lip, trying and failing to hold back a huge grin. Owen glares at his friend. He swears Charlie takes some great personal pleasure in watching Owen squirm. That is confirmed however when he slowly pulls his bottom lips from between his teeth, into a smirk and winks. Owen thanks the powers that be that, one: the signal was missed by his mom and two: that he had decided to put his mask back on, because it was currently hiding the blush spreading across his cheeks. He breaks the look by rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," he finally answers. "Yeah it's no big deal. Why don't you go check out the city though, Mom. I'll take care of him and meet up with you after he picks up his car." Pleased with that answer Deana turns back to Charlie with a smile. Owen, to distract himself from Charlie's taunting looks, steps away and takes out his phone. He decides it's time for him to put Charlie under some prying eyes. He hopes the brunette won't try anything while on camera and that may just buy him some time until they're at least away from his mom before Charlie gets up to his antics again. He hits the live button on Instagram while in selfie mode.

"Do you even have time for all of that? What time are you leaving us?" He hears his mom ask as he walks back over. 

"I do have to get to my car before- uhhh- but like we have time. I just have to get it before-" Owen flips the camera around to have it land on Charlie.

"They have a to-go cup," Deana says pointing to Charlie's water, being the caring mom she is and wanting him to take home the remedy for his 'stomach ache'.

"Before three." Charlie finishes his thought. Because they were saying-" When Charlie's eyes land on Owen the blonde beams behind his mask. 

"Smile baybeee," Owen directs from behind the camera. Charlie realizes what Owen is doing, puts on his "SORRY" (ironic because Charlie's rarely sorry about anything) hat and a goofy smile. The whole live doesn't last much longer than fifteen seconds, as he ends it when Deana starts to stand from the table as well.

Charlie, charming as always stands and gives Deana a big smile and an even bigger hug. She beams back and gushes about what a pleasure it was to see him, and how they'll need to get together soon. The two part ways with his mom and for being 'sick' Charlie has no issue bounding down the sidewalk next to Owen, practically jumping on his back at one point.

Owen doesn't care though. For once since he met this man, he doesn't want to contain his energy. He wants to bask in it. He has really missed Charlie. They talk all the time, sure, but having him physically here changes a lot. Just being around Charlie has brought Owen's mood up. Charlie creates an atmosphere around everyone he comes into contact with. It's electric. You can't help but be drawn into him, especially when he's standing close enough to touch. But unlike Charlie, Owen has enough self control to keep his hands to himself. Not that he was complaining. 

Even though, outwardly, he seems annoyed by Charlie's constant proding during their lunch, underneath Owen's skin was lit up with every teasing touch.

The physicality of their relationship was something Owen really craved. Before the Covid pandemic had shut everything down they were really hot and heavy. Barely able to keep their hands off each other. Breathing each other's air more often than fresh air. They were fun. They were spontaneous. They were reckless. They were...them. 

But the universe had different plans.

Owen had envisioned quite a few times what their reunion would be like. Usually late at night with his hand wrapped around himself. But thinking about Charlie and actually having him here were two different things and one word kept nagging at the back of his brain. "Were". They  _ were _ fun, reckless and hot but when they left to go back to their families they never defined what exactly they had been. Since they had parted they had engaged in some very 'them' behavior (at least what they could from afar) but Owen never gained enough courage to ask if things were still how he hoped they were. Too scared of shattering that glass and making it all go away. They  _ were  _ them...then. But what  _ are  _ they now?

Owen had about two dozen fantasies about finally getting Charlie to himself after all their time apart. They all started relatively the same. He expected Charlie to pounce on him the second the door clicked closed behind them. Pushing Owen against the door and capturing him in a fierce kiss that let him know the brunette missed him as much as he had. 

But as she always is, reality is far more disappointing and confusing. 

Owen is leaning against the door of hit hotel room, idly flipping his key card through his fingers as he and Charlie stand in the entryway. Charlie is staring at him, but not with hunger like Owen would have liked. His face was confused and expectant. It took a few seconds for Owen to put the puzzle pieces together. He had been so wrapped up in his anxiety and fantasies he'd completely missed that Charlie had asked him a question.

"What?" Owen asks finally coming back to the present. Charlie laughs.

"Do you have a towel for me? For the shower?" Charlie points towards the bathroom.

Owen blinks a few time as his brain catches up to whats going on. "Yeah! There's some in there. On the shelf under the sink and they've got those hotel soaps and shampoos on the counter. Help yourself." Charlie nods and goes over to his suitcase to take out some clean clothes. Owen watches as he kicks off his shoes and puts his hat, bracelets, and the bandana he wears around his neck as a mask on the dresser. He easily makes himself at home in Owen's space. It isn't until Charlie sheds his shirt in one, long, smooth, move and chucks it in his bag that Owen comes off the door. Feeling that familiar, magnetic pull towards the man. He swallows thickly as his eyes rake down the singers toned body, to the little strip of hair just below Charlie's navel that leads past the waistband that Charlies hands reach for. This torturous man then pops the button of his jeans. It's then that the key card slips out of Owen's clumsy hands and clatters against the vinyl floor under his feet.

Owen stares at the card on the floor to avoid eye contact, but is unmoving as he feels Charlie's watching him. The older boy exhales an amused sound. He grabs his clothes and saunters over to where Owen is, jeans slowly riding down his hips with every step. Owen peaks up as he approaches to see a wide smile on his face. Confident as ever. He pats Owen's shoulder. "Alright give me a minute?" He says gently and the younger boy nods in agreement.

Charlie brushes past him and into the bathroom. He pushes the door back as he walks in but it doesn't shut all the way. Owen exhales the breath he didn't realize he was holding and falls against the wall across from the bathroom. He hears Charlie rummage around, start the water and turn on some music from his phone. A habit Owen knows from their time living together. 

Owen rests his head against the wall behind him and closes his eyes. He's embarrassed. He feels like they've traveled back two years, where Owen felt like a stupid kid, with a stupid crush, on his even more stupid roommate. It wasn't until a few weeks into them living together that they had struck the match that set fire to their relationship. Charlie had been the first to make the move. Owen was too scared of course. Much like he was now. After that initial kiss though, they just sort of fell into this easy dynamic. Owen, usually anxious about everything, found peace. Charlie knew how to ease his worry with a squeeze to back of his neck, or a comforting rub against his arm or back. Owen had also found a new confidence with Charlie. There was nothing like being the only one who could wrangle Charlie in or reduce this heartthrob of a man into a quivering mess to boost your ego a little bit. When him and Charlie were on the same page things were easy. 

_ Were _ . 

Now he didn't know what page Charlie was on. He didn't even know if they were on the same chapter. The same book! He wished he could rip apart these stupid pages, throw them on the fizzling embers and reignite the fire they had less than a year ago. But is that what Charlie wanted?

So here he stood outside the bathroom door, as steam from the shower started to drift into the entryway, feeling stupid again. Over thinking every small thing. Owen leaned down and picked up the key card before walking to throw it on the dresser next to Charlie's belongings. He then shed his jacket, kicked off his shoes and placed his hat and mask with the rest of it. If he was gonna feel this uncomfortable on the inside the least he could do is try and get comfortable on the outside. 

He hears Charlie humming softly along to a Luke Combs song through the crack in the door. He glares at the opening. It being the main source of his anxiety. 

Before they had gotten together there was multiple things Charlie did absent-mindedly that drove Owen absolutely insane. Roaming around the apartment with as little clothes as possible, laying on top of Owen out of boredom and constant need for attention, cooking, cleaning, and just generally being the homegiver and taking care of Owen (which he found incredibly hot for some reason). It wasn't until after things had been going on for about a month that Charlie had admitted that these things weren't as innocent as Owen had thought, but a weird sort of Charlie branded foreplay. He'd been noticing the affect the things he was doing had on the blonde and had been doing it purposefully to bait him. 

This crack in the door, niggles at the back of Owen's brain as he collapses on his bed. He's leaning against the headboard, legs outstretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. It definitely felt like something Charlie would do to entice Owen's attention. A silent invitation? Was he testing the waters? (No pun intended) No.  _ "Do you have a towel for me?" _ Charlie's words echo in his head.  _ ME _ . Singular. But...then there was,  _ "For the shower" _ .  _ THE  _ shower? Not  _ my _ shower. Then the little strip show he put on in front of him. Owen felt his blood running south as he replayed it in his mind and pushed the heel of his hand against his crotch in an attempt to subside his filling member. 

The smirk he gave Owen when he realized he started getting flustered was definitely reminiscent of 'Flirty Charlie'. Then he left that damn door open!  _ "Give me a minute?" _ More cryptic words floated around his head. A min to what? To take the shower? To get the shower ready for Owen to join as well?

Owen didn't know how long he sat there having his anxiety riddled thoughts battle each other about whether or not to join Charlie in the shower or not. But it was apparently long enough to miss his chance. He hears the shower faucet squeek as Charlie turns it off. He figures he has a few minutes before Charlie comes out so he tries to relax. At least enough so that it wouldn't be apparent he was having a minor internal crisis about wanting to re-seduce his best friend.

When Charlie finally emerges from the bathroom he is dressed in just a pair of grey sweats that ride low enough on his hips that the waistband of his black underwear is peaking a couple inches over the top. Owen instantly perks up and his lower half was gaining interest again. 

Charlie towel drys his hair as his eyes scan over Owen. The older boy's eyebrows knit together. "You okay?" Owen sighs heavily at the inquiry. He has clearly failed at the whole 'looking relaxed' thing. Charlie stops tossing his hair with the towel and lets it drop around his shoulders. "What?" he asks. 

Owen just shakes his head. "Am I that obvious?"

Charlie shrugs. "To me." He smirks a little with that statement like he's a little proud but his face slowly falls back to concern. "You've just been going through a lot lately and I care about you. I just wanna be sure you're alright." The tension in Owen's shoulders release with the sentiment. Within a few seconds Charlie has made all his anxiousness melt away. A gift Charlie seems to naturally have. This is what Owen misses the most. Charlie makes everything easy. He makes his anxiety lull, get him out of his shell, makes him see the world differently, makes him more fun and adventurous, keeps him just out of his comfort levels and then brings him back at the end of it all to softly sooth away his worry and hold him until he drifts to sleep. Charlie was simultaneously Owen's personal tornado and panic room all bundled together and made it feel like the most natural thing in the world. And though they hadn't seen each other in over half a year it felt like they never left each other. Like they were back in their apartment, in their space, just being them. 

Owen gives him a soft smile. "C'mere" he waves the boy over. "Come lay with me." Charlie gleams at the request and in true Charlie fashion throws the towel off his shoulders, not caring where it lands. Then bounces over and up onto the foot of the bed. He shuffles along his knees til he reaches Owen's feet. Owen watches delighted at his childlike behavior. Until Charlie's takes hold of his ankles. Owen's breath hitches as Charlie pulls his legs apart, uncrossing them, then he drops to all fours. His hands on the outside of Owen's legs. He's trying to bite back the biggest grin as he slowly crawls up the bed and in between Owen's thick thighs. Owen sinks lower against the pillows as Charlie's face inches closer to his. Charlie's eyes flick all over Owen's face. Then with a slight chuckle Charlie drops his head forward until it's resting on Owen’s shoulder. His hips lower to the bed until he's torso is pressed flush to Owen's, then he wraps his arms around his waist and settles on top of the drummer, pressing his face deep in his neck.

This wasn't what Owen had meant but it was so Charlie, Owen couldn't help but smile fondly. He wrap the boy up in arms and they just lay there for a few minutes. Soaking up being able to be this close again. Its nice. Owen leans his cheek against Charlie's still slightly damp hair and taking his first deep breath in what felt like weeks. Charlie smells nice, freshly showered. Familiar...but not like Charlie. He smells like nature, like amber and rosemary with a hint of citrus. While usually, Charlie smells like ocean water, salty and little like wood. Thought, this is a scent Owen knows all too well. His favorite. 

Charlie used his shampoo, which he was pretty sure was packed away in his toiletries bag. He could've used the mini hotel bottles but Charlie sought out Owen's. Now he's laying on Owen's arms, smelling like him and thats doing all sorts of things to Owen. His hands start getting twitchy. Needing to touch. He runs his palms across the brunettes shoulder blades and can feel him relax a little more into him with a deep sigh. He's drawing shapes into Charlie's skin. As they make small talk. Well more like Owen talks about unimportant stuff. Stuff he'd see on the news lately or explaining tiktoks Savannah kept sending him. Charlie laid unmoving on his chest, breathing so steady Owen might have thought he was asleep if he didn't add in a "sure" or chuckle a little against his neck every now and then. Owen asks him a questions as he runs a fingers up Charlie's spine, to the back of his neck and settles his hand there. He gives the muscles there a light squeeze as waits for Charlie to answer, but immediately forgets what he had asked in the first place when Charlie moans into his neck. He can't tell if it's a sleepy reply to his question or a reaction to his touch but he wants to hear it again. So he squeezes again, digging his fingers in a little more and once again Charlie moans. He tightens his arms around Owen's waist and buries his face closer in the nook. Owen feels Charlie pucker his lips against his skin and his heart picks up a little bit. He hopes Charlie can't feel it but according to the smile he feels growing against his neck and with the boy laying on top of him that was a clearly wasted hope. 

Charlie tilts chin up and Owen stays stock still as he waits to see what he's about to do. He feels Charlie's hot, wet breath as he opens his mouth just slightly, sneaks his tongue out and flicks it over Owen's pulse point. The sensation sends shivers down Owen's body and while trying to hold back a moan he involuntarily lets out a small whimper. That stirs something in Charlie. Spurs him on and suddenly he's moving. Pushing up on his hands and rising onto his knees until he's hovering just over Owen. Owen's hands fall to the bed and wrap in the sheets from the slow building anticipation as Charlie leaves open mouthed kisses up and down the column of his throat. Owen even leans his head back to give him better access. Charlie works his way down to the base of Owen's neck and grazes his teeth against Owen's collar bone. "Charlie…" Owen moans in a rush of air, like it's being punched from his body. 

One of the things that made them so great when they were together is that it wasn't always a frenzy of mouth and hands. (Though there was a fair share of that too.) Sometimes they were slow. Taking time to really find out what got the other real bothered. So Charlie knew just what buttons to push in order to drive him crazy.

"What?" The older boy asks, acting oblivious, but Owen can hear the smile and amusement in his voice. He knows what he's doing.

Owen pushes himself up and away from Charlie's mouth so that his back is up against the headboard. Though when Charlie tries to chase after him and reattach his lips on skin, Owen reaches up and takes his face in hand, pulling him up to make real eye contact. Owen wanted this. Of course he wanted this, but that creeping thought, sat in the back of his mind. Did Charlie want this too or did he feel obligated to make Owen feel better with everything that was going on in his life. Did he just feel sorry for him? Did he just feel like this was their relationship now? That they couldn't go back to being best friends if that was what he wanted. It would be so easy,  _ so easy, _ to kiss Charlie right now. They could fall back in where they had left off. Owen could find his one space in the world where he felt the most confident and powerful and had no anxiety. The place where Charlie could make things fun and a little dangerous. Where he felt comfortable outside of his comfort zone. Where life was qn adventure. Owen wanted nothing more than to go there. But they weren't there. Not yet. And rational, anxiety filled Owen needed to make sure that's where Charlie wanted to be too.

Charlie's eyes are heavy lidded and lust filled but he waits patiently for Owen. "I don't wanna get you sick," Owen says quietly and averts his eyes down. If Charlie hadn't been mere inches from his face he might not have heard it. It sounds like a lame excuse. But Charlie knows better. Knows Owen. Its a chance to back out. Its Owen saying he doesn't need to do this for him. Charlie leans forward more, finding no resistance in the hands that were holding him back, until his nose slightly brushes Owen's. The blondes blue eyes flash up to his and he feels Owen suck in a stuttering breath in the space between their lips. 

"I don't care," Charlie whispers back. He sees the recognition in Owen eyes and takes that as permission. He closes the space and captures Owen's lips. Then all bets are off. Owen's hand sinks into the hair at the nape of Charlie's neck and pulls his face closer, taking control of the kiss.

Charlie sighs a groan at the hard pressure of warm lips against his own. Electricity jolts between them. 

This felt right. Owen felt things click into place with every wet slide of their lips. Charlie moves forward, placing his hands on Owen's shoulders, pushes himself up and plants a knee on the outside of Owen's hip. Then he swings the other over as well straddling the younger boy and settles in his lap.

Owen's teeth come down on Charlie's bottom lip enough to make Charlie gasp, and Owen's pushing his tongue against the singers. It was the sort of kiss you'd expect after a long separation. Like not even breathing mattered as much as lips touching lips. "I've missed you," Charlie mutters against Owen's lips. Owen glides his hands up Charlie's thighs, just under his ass and pulls him suddenly forward moving their hips closer together. Charlie throws his head back in a groan and Owen takes the opportunity to attack Charlie's neck. "I've missed this." Charlie says wantonly as he arches his back, giving the entire expanse of his neck to Owen and pushing his hip down into Owen's lap. "Been so long." He can feel both of them getting harder already.

Owen is running his hands along Charlie's body, greedy for skin. "Yeah?" Owen mouths along his jaw. "When's the last time somebody made you feel good?" 

Charlie rocks his hips down again stirring a choked cry from Owen. "Florida," Charlie says, not missing a beat. Owen pulls back from his ambush on Charlie's throat and takes hold of the brunette's hips to stop his movement. Charlie, surprised by the sudden stop, looks down at Owen in confusion. He saw the gears spin in Owen's head before he finally put it together.

"Like-" the blonde gestures between the two of them and Charlie nods slowly not getting what the problem is. "That was seven months ago."

Charlie settles back, sitting on Owen's thighs. "Yeah?" He says as a question trying to draw out what's turning around in Owen's mind.

"So you haven't been with anyone else?" 

"No? Why?" Charlie's face falls. He looks like a puppy that's just been kicked. "Have you?"

"No!" Owen sits up quickly taking Charlie's face in his hands. His thumb stroking over his cheekbone before pecking his slack lips. "No. Not at all."

"But you thought I had?" Charlie seems a little offended.

"Well...yeah." This took a different turn. Charlie's hands drop from Owen's shoulders and he rubs them against his sweats like he doesn't know what to do with them. Owen is anxious all over again, thinking he's screwed this up somehow and Charlie might just get up and leave. So he keeps his grip tightly on his hips. "I'm not saying that as a bad thing. I'm just saying I thought there would've been  _ someone _ who would've tried to...ya know." He eyes Charlie up and down. "I mean look at you!"

Charlie rolls his eyes but still looks a little miffed. "Well I'd be lying if I said there wasn't opportunity," that statement makes Owen's stomach sink. He didn't like the idea of someone else trying to touch Charlie. "But what makes you think I'd go after it?"

Owen usually, in any other situation, would find an excuse, push his deeper thoughts and feelings aside and apologize. But not with Charlie. Charlie made things easier. When they were in their space, he didn't judge, he listened better than anyone. He let Owen put his biggest anxieties, insecurities and guilty pleasures out on the line and never made him feel embarrassed for it. "We never really talked about any of this when we both went back home," Owen talks honestly. "We never had  _ that _ talk so I just figured it was a: 'we are when we are and everything else was kinda none of my business' type situation."

Charlie pondered over Owen's words trying to make it make sense in his brain. "You think you're a booty call?" was the conclusion he had come to. Owen shrugs not knowing what to say. Charlie laughs gently and brushes the hair away from Owen's face. He runs his hand through it until his finger wrap around the back of Owen's neck. "I text or call to you everyday."

"Well- Yeah but-" Owen starts to defend but Charlie cuts him off.

"And tell you how much I miss you."

"I thought that could just be a general buddy thing?"

Charlie's face falls dead pan at his best friends ridiculousness. How was he not getting this? "We've exchanged very non-buddy-like texts and photos." Owen bites his lip, not having a comeback statement for that one. "And the phone calls, and video chats," Charlie leans forward towards Owen's lips. "Where you've tipped me over the edge so many time with just your voice," Owen's bottom lips falls from between his own teeth and Charlie whispers hot and wet against his face. He pecks Owen's loose lips before trailing his nose along his cheekbone, to his ear. "or letting me watch you." He flicks his tongue against the drummers earlobe causing him to tighten his grip on Charlie's hips and choke back a groan.

"Yeah," Owen chuckles, "that'd I had hoped you didn't do with your other buddies."

"Others," Charlie scoffs. "Owen." Charlie pulls back to look into his blue eyes. "I'm yours," he 

says unabashed and honestly.

With those two words something inside Owen snaps. He surges forward and in one smooth move roughly attaches his lip to Charlie's, wraps his arm around his waist and flips them so Charlie is now on his back. Charlie looks up in surprise but not unhappy about the change in position. Owen grinds his hips down hard against Charlie's dragging the most delightful moan from the older boy. 

"Say it again," Owen practically growls and grinds his hips down in a long tortuous roll.

"Yours," Charlie moans loudly, already lost to this boy. Owen dives forward, kissing the life out of Charlie. He pushes his tongue past his lips and teeth and explores with long strokes. Charlie's fingers get lost in long blonde locks. Then Owen lightly licks the roof of Charlie's mouth while digging his fingers into his sides, pulling him up closer to his body, which has Charlie's eyes rolling. Owen starts kissing down Charlie's neck. 

"Tell me there's no one else," he mumbles against the column of his throat.

"There's no one else. Just you," Charlie obeys and arches up towards Owen. Owen brings his face back to Charlie's and brushes their noses together.

"Good boy." Owen then takes his hand and puts it on Charlie's ribs. He pushes down, flattening Charlie's back down against the bed and holding him there. "For the record," Owen moves down Charlie's body, their eyes never leaving each other as Owen brings his face just over Charlie's nipple and flicks his tongue over it.. making the little nub harden. "I've missed this too." He makes his way over to the other nipple and repeats. Then slides back up, capturing Charlie's lips in a too short kiss before sitting up. "Kissing you." Owen's eyes scan all over Charlie's body beneath him. His hands follow the path of his eyes greedily. Running up his chest where he can feel Charlie's quick, shallow breaths, then down. His thumbs trace Charlie's abs even as his stomach concave from the touch. They travel all the way down to take hold of his hips. "Feeling you." Owen's eyes flick back up to Charlie's holding eye contact as he leans back down to kiss his sternum. "Making you fall apart." 

Charlie reaches forward, needing to touch. He claws at the back of Owen's shirt trying to remove the offensive material until Owen sits up to shed it. He drops his hands next to Charlie's head and hovers over him. Charlie runs his hands up Owen's stomach and around to his back up to the space between his shoulder blades. He whines at the feeling of tight muscle moving under the hot skin. "Hearing all the pretty noises you make just isn't the same through the phone." Owen lets Charlie's hands explore as he kisses everything his mouth can get to, Charlie's bicep, shoulders, cheek, lips, hair, neck. 

Soon enough Charlie's hands stray down to Owen's waistband. His hands are quickly slapped away though. A quick sting reminding Charlie that he's not calling the shots here. Owen gets the idea though and taps Charlie's hip. Charlie lifts them up from the bed as Owen slides his sweats and boxers down and off his legs, leaving him completely bare. His knees fall to the side opening himself completely to Owen. His cock is hard and pointed up towards his stomach. Owen's eyes take it in and Charlie thinks he looks hungry. 

"Watching through a screen isn't the same either." Owen slides his fingers teasingly up Charlie's shaft. Charlie's head tips back into the pillows and his hands flatten out against the mattress. "As you touch yourself." He wraps his hand around Charlie stroking him in a barely there touch and kisses down his stomach. "Do you think about me?" Owen asks as he watches the older boy pant above him. "When you touch yourself?" Charlies hands tighten in the sheets as he feels Owen breath at the head of his cock. He moans at Owen's words but that's not enough for the blonde. He stops stroking and lets go of his cock. "Answer," He demands.

Charlie's head drops forward to look at him. "Yes," he groans in frustration and lifts his hips pleading silently for Owen to touch him again.

Owen shakes his head and watches how desperate Charlie is. Being touch starved for seven months couldn't have been easy for him. But that doesnt mean Owen's going to rush this. He's missed this too and has every intention of taking his time. 

"You're so beautiful." Owen grabs Charlie's knee and slowly kisses down his thigh, lightly biting the inside of the left one. He kisses down until he's lapping at the junction of his groin and hip bone then sucks a mark there for good measure which has Charlie moaning and squirming.

"Owen," he calls out breathily.

"Tell what you think about, sweetheart." Owen switches to the right thigh kissing down it even more slowly than the other one. 

"You," Charlie answers immediately. "Touching me." Owen kisses and licks along Charlie's hip bone. Meanwhile one of his thumb has made its way down to lightly graze Charlie balls. Making Charlie release little whimpering sounds. Then it travels lower to pull one of Charlie's cheeks to the side. His thumb rubs lightly over Charlie's hole. Charlie arches his back. "Fingering me." Owen lets the cheek go and removes his thumb. Making charlie collapse to the bed in frustration. "Teasing me," he grits through his teeth. Owen gives him a shit eating grin and dips his tongue into Charlie's navel. Charlie gasps at the feeling and the image of Owen's mouth so close to his dick. "My cock in your mouth."

Owen's eyebrows raise. He takes hold of him again and gives Charlie's cock a few strokes. "Like this?" He lowers his mouth a few inches onto Charlie's cock but doesn't close his mouth around it. Just rests it on his tongue before sliding up again, giving the underside of it a good long lick like its his favorite flavor popsicle. When he gets to the very tip he swirls his tongue around it, collecting the small drop of precum already leaking. He gives the head a quick peck and maintains eye contact with Charlie's as he licks his lips. His hair is now covering one eye, making him look soft and pretty to Charlie despite the sinful show he just displayed.

Charlie huffs at how Owen is simultaneously the hottest and most frustrating human on the planet. "I hate you."

Owen laughs pushing his hair back with the hand not still wrapped around Charlie's cock. Owen covers the head of his cock with his lips and runs his tongue around it, small, swift circles over the top and under the ridge of it. Charlie whines and involuntarily thrust his hips up. Owen lets the thick shaft slide into his mouth. He sucks and licks, taking Charlie further and further into his mouth.

Charlie couldn't drag his eyes away from Owen's mouth working. Happily taking his stiff cock in his hot mouth like he was made for sucking him off.

Owen dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock before pulling off with a wet pop. "What else do you think about?"

He felt one of Owen's hands wrap around the base of his cock, and then his mouth moving back into position. "You fucking me." Charlie struggles to form thought into words. His statements coming out breathy and anguished. "On the couch in your trailer." The hand and mouth work in tandem, bringing him further into Owen's throat. "In our kitchen." Owen moaned at Charlie's use of  _ our.  _ The possessive side of him rearing its head. Making him unbearably hard in his own jeans. He reaches down with his free and presses his palm against his own length trying to get any kind of friction. He moans around Charlie's dick again sending vibrations through the brunette. Charlie’s hand flies into Owen's hair but doesn't push or pull. Just gives something for for Charlie to Hold on to. Charlie lifts his hips off the bed trying to get further past Owen's plush, swollen lips that are just begging to get fucked. "Against the windows in my bedroom," he groans at the memories. 

Owen knew Charlie would, and has tried, to get his hands on Owen at every possible opportunity. He was big into public displays of affection even though everyone around them just thought it was Charlie goofing around and trying to annoy Owen. (Granted, it might have been a little of that too.) But when things switched over from teasing to steamy Charlie never seemed to care where they were or who might catch them. Owen had chalked it up to just being confident and secure. He hadn't known it to be such a turn on for him.

Owen pulled off grinning now. He knew Charlie was close but he didn't want him to tip over that edge quite yet. Charlie whimpers. His body shaking from the loss of Owen's mouth.

"I didn't know you were such an expeditionist, Charlie." He's teasing. Not because of Charlie's new found kink, but by just talking when Charlie wants his mouth to be doing so much better things. Charlie knows this and if looks could kill, Owen would surely be a dead man. This amuses Owen to no end and he starts laughing. "Is there something wrong with the bed? We can move this to the lobby?" Frustrated, Charlie grips the hair at the back of Owen's skull tightly, cutting off his laughter in favor of a moan. He pulls him up his body and in for a searing kiss. Charlie is in a frenzy. Biting and licking at Owen's lips, pulling his face closer trying to get him to kiss him harder. Owen humors him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Both of Charlie's hands are in Owen's hair. His fingers wrap tightly in the blonde strands and pull hard, knowing how crazy it drives the drummer. Then sucks on his tongue to push him even further. Owen let's out the most guttural moan he's ever heard. 

His hands snap up to Charlie’s forearms, untangle his hands from his hair and quickly pins Charlie’s arms to the pillows on either side of his head. He pulls back sitting up on his knees. Charlie's pushed him over to the right side of crazy. Owen unbuttons his pants and slides them off with his boxer briefs to join the pile of their other clothes. He crawls back over Charlie's body, still laid out with his hands above his head, not daring to move. Waiting. Owen hooks a leg over Charlie's putting his knee down beside the brunettes hip, then leans forward to kiss along his jaw. Owen kisses up to the corner of his mouth before he kisses him properly, swallowing the gasp that comes when he rolls his hips down. Their cocks drag against each other, throbbing-hard and the friction leaves Charlie breathless. They're slick with precum, sweat, and Owen's saliva still coated on Charlie's erection. 

Owen is paying special attention to the base of Charlie's neck. Kissing and licking the same strip of skin before sucking it into his mouth and leaving a bright purple mark. He circles the mark with his tongue soothing it and then bites down on it.

"Ow." Charlie reaches down and pinches one of Owen's nipples. Who pulls off chuckling a bit.

He snatches Charlie's hand, places it back on the pillow and looks down into his eyes. "Just marking what's mine," he says smirking.

Charlie smirks back loving the playful and happy look in Owen's eyes. "Say it again," he says playing with Owen's new possessive side.

Owen groans at Charlie's words as their hips still move against each other. He dips down and kisses Charlie passionately. Charlie eagerly opens his mouth for Owen, who dips his tongue in just far enough to flick on the back side of Charlie's top teeth, a move that makes Charlie breath shutter into Owen's mouth. Owen pecks his nose with a kiss and rests his forehead against Charlie's. "Mine," he rasps. The word ghosts Charlie's kiss swollen lips. 

Eyes closed, foreheads touching, breathing heavy, they move together, a slow rhythm of hips grinding and it feels so good that Charlie can feel the build-up pool low in his belly again.

"Owen, please."

"Please what?" Lips barely an inch apart but not kissing, just breathing each other's air.

"I'm gonna cum." 

Owen rolls his hips long and slow against Charlie's, causing the older boy's body to shake uncontrollably and let out a stuttering moan. "So cum," he tells him and Charlie can hear the smugness in his voice. He knows Owen wants to make him cum first. Owen's really competitive, always wants to win, always has something to prove. That's why they started they're little odds game. So Owen's competitive streak stops following them into the bedroom. Charlie is more than happy to let him have what wants of course, but Charlie wants things in return.

"Want you…" Charlie clenches his teeth to keep the build-up at bay, hovering so close to the edge.

But Owen is relentless not slowing his hips.

"What do you want sweetheart?" His hand comes up and cups Charlie's cheek. He runs his thumb along the bone before placing a tender kiss there. "Tell me."

Another long slow roll of Owen's hips and Charlie is clenching all of his muscles. His head is thrown back. His hands, still firmly planted by his head but griping at empty air. "Fuck me," Charlie groans, half an expletive half an actual request.

Owen takes mercy on the poor kid finally slowing down his thrust to a stop but not moving to get off of him or inside him. Just laying there. It's not until Charlie tilts his chin down and peeks at Owen that he sees him watching him. He sees the hunger in the younger boys eyes. He's got Charlie wrapped around his finger. Charlie's ready to set fire to the world to have Owen finish him off. And Owen know it. He loves it. He's winning. "Beg me."

Charlie doesn't waste a second, "Please, O. I need to cum. Need you-" Owen finally lifts his hips and starts to slide down his body. Charlies chokes at the friction but quickly gathers himself and continues his little speech, "-inside me. Please. I'm begging. Anything you want." 

Owen hovers over Charlie, and for the show of it all (Charlie's not the only one who can be on display) takes his index finger and puts it in his mouth, wetting it. He starts to slide it out before sucking it back in again. The same way he was doing with Charlie's cock before. Then he snakes it between their bodies down between Charlie's open cheeks. "Darlin, you're intoxicating." He swipes the wet digit across Charlie's entrance making him gasp and Owen loves the bliss on his face. "Your body. Your voice." He presses the finger in just to the first knuckle but it's already too much stimulation for Charlie. He looks down his body to where Owen's hand disappears at his entrance.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Charlie pleads mind fuzzy on what he's actually asking for at this point. Owen pushes in to the second knuckle. "S'il vous plaît." The words dance off his tongue. His eyes are closed tight as his brain short circuits back to French. Owen's push suddenly stills and Charlie looks back up at the blonde to see glazed over eyes. He pulls his finger out far too fast but rushes forward to swallow the whimper that leaves Charlie's mouth with an aggressive kiss. 

Then all at once he's gone. Off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Charlie's confused, pushing up to his elbows and about to ask what he's doing before Owen comes back holding a small bottle filled with a clear liquid in his hand.

"You put it on the counter?" Owen half chides him for his ridiculousness. Clearly he found the bottle earlier, while going through Owen's toiletries bag to steal his shower gels. But unlike everyone else on earth who would've left it there and pretended they hadn't seen it, Charlie took the lube out to have it readily available. Charlie bites his lip chuckling and shrugs.

"You brought it," he defends. Owen rolls his eyes knowing exactly who he's dealing with. 

"Oh really? Should we go through your bag real quick?" He says turning and taking a few ste6p towards Charlie's open suitcase.

"No!" Charlie sits up stopping Owen mid stride. He knows Owen's right but he's being such a shit about it, he doesn't want him to be proven right. "No you should get over here and make me a part of this mattress," he says in his best seductive voice. 

Owen smiles and shakes his head but still turns and comes back to the bed anyway. He walks up the bed on his knees until he's back between Charlie's legs. "Yeah that's what I thought." He puts his hand in the middle of the older boy's chest and pushes him back to lay down again. Owen pops the cap on the bottle, pours some of the lube over two of his fingers and rubs it around with his thumb. He lays the bottle next to them on the bed and hovers back over Charlie. He ducks down into his neck and scrapes his teeth over the mark he had made before then soothes it with his tongue. It's tender but it sends a pleasurable pain through Charlie. Owen leaves open mouthed kisses up Charlie's neck, taking his time while taking one of the singers knees and hitching it over his hip.

Owen slides his hand between them and prods at Charlie's hole, slipping one inside to his first knuckle. Charlie's entire body lights up in response to the slightly cold but very smooth slide of Owen's finger entering him. He pushes back in response trying to sink onto the finger. Owen can feel the desperation radiating off of him so pushes the finger all the way in. That makes Charlie's back arch, already falling apart.

"More," he demands though his moan. His hands are scrambling for purchase against the sheets. Owen pumps the finger in and out of him a couple more times but Charlie shakes his head. "More," he demands again. So ungrateful.

"Brat." Owen breathes the insult, but it sounds like a term of endearment. He complies though, pushes his two fingers completely inside him, and Charlie melts into the mattress. 

"Oooh..." Charlie gasps in his puddle state. Owen chuckles against his neck, wriggling his fingers around. He hits the perfect spot with unprecedented accuracy and Charlie grabs at the sheets knotting them in his fingers. "Baise sacré!" he squeals. 

Something low grumbles in Owen's chest and his fingers twitch against the same spot, ripping a groan from Charlie as he slams one of his hands into the headboard above his head.

"You're amazing," Owen growls into his neck. Charlie winds his leg over Owen's hip to get a little leverage. 

"Owen if you don't get in me right now, I might die." Owen removes his hand and Charlie tries to not to whimper. The younger boy pulls back and slathers a good amount of lube over his painfully hard erection then lines himself up with Charlie's entrance. He slides the head over Charlie, watching as the boy shivers in anticipation.

"Say it again," Owen moans, sounding completely gone.

"I'm yours," Charlie offers but with a second thought decides to test out a theory. "Le tiens."

Owen's hips stutter, pushing past the ring of flesh and burying his tip in Charlie. Charlies moans with a little laugh at proving his theory right. 

Owen slides slowly in at a torturous rate. When he's about half way in, Charlie can barely take it. He reaches up and grips Owens shoulders tightly, digging his nails in. Owen hisses and grabs his wrists. He pins them above his head roughly and grips them with one hand. So Charlie, in defiance of being pinned down, cranes his neck up and mouths at Owen's jaw. Owen used his other hand to wrap around his throat and push his head back into the pillows.

"Stay still." Owen bites. He holds Charlie there, making him a little dizzy between the slowing of blood flow to his brain and the feeling of Owen filling him inch by agonizing inch. Once fully inside Owen removes his hand from Charlie's neck and plants it next to his head to brace himself. Owen slides slowly back out to the tip and Charlie can't tell if this is heaven of hell anymore.

About halfway of sliding back in Owen snap his hips against Charlie's. Causing both of them to cry out. Charlie turns his head into Owen's wrist and on instinct sinks his teeth into it. Owen, so blissed out, doesn't even feel it. He just drops his head forward onto Charlie shoulder. 

He does this a couple times. Sliding out painfully slow, back in about halfway and then slamming the rest of the way in. 

Charlie is whining at every move. It's not enough. He's moving his hips trying to get Owen to move faster, wrapping his other leg around Owen's waist trying to pull him in. Owen eventually gets fed up with Charlie's wriggling pushes against his hands a silent order to keep them where they are. He grips Charlie's hips. "I said stay still," he says in Charlie's ear.

"Please, I begging you," Charlie pleads. "Go. Faster. You're killing me." Owen, not being completely heartless and hearing how distressed his boy is, keeps his grip on his hips to keep him from moving but speeds up his thrusts. Just barely. Pulling out about half way now before slamming back in. On beat with a steadily ticking clock. Charlie is wantedly muttering nonsense and curse words now. "Uhn. Shi- Fuck, Owen."

Owen reaches between them and wraps his hand around Charlies straining purple cock. He strokes him at twice the speed of his thrusts. Charlie is so close to being undone. Owen is too. Charlie can feel it, but Owen is still so in control. Not willing to let go until he's torn Charlie apart. Always needing to win. Needing to hold over Charlie's head that he is the only one who can make him feel simultaneously this good and this tortured at the same time. (Which is both a threat and a promise on the days where he's particularly unruly.)

Charlie's making hitched little noises with every thrust. Desperate and low and just a bit broken. Disobeying, Charlie's hands move from their assigned spot and into Owen's hair. Owen follows the pull that is leading him up to kiss Charlie firmly on the mouth. The fingers in his hair pull firmly at the strands. Owen growls low in his chest and involuntarily speeds up. One of Charlie's hands slides down his neck to his back digging his fingertips into his shoulder again and pushing his tongue against Owens. Owen hips stutter in a few quick thrusts and Charlie's hand rakes down Owen's back leaving long red marks. He quickly rips away from the kiss, grabs Charlie's hands again, pins them to their original spot and holds down his hips with his own. 

"If you don't stay still," Owen seethes, "I'll stop, find something to tie you down with, and leave you here." The look in Owen's eyes was dangerous and definitely not playful anymore. 

Charlie shakes his head violently. "Please don't stop." He bites his lip to prevent a sob from escaping.

"Are you gonna be good?"

Charlie nods his head just as violently. He's biting into his lip so hard he's drawing blood. "Yes. Please. Pin me. Mark me. Whatever you want. I'll be good." Owen looks over Charlie's face. He sees the distress, the tears pooling in his eyes from being brought to the edge one too many times.

"Where are you, baby?" They had established the basic safeguards when they had realized both of their tastes ventured further than vanilla sex. The basic three teired levels of safewording everyone knew. Green - good. Yellow - an adjustment needs to be made. Red - Stop everything. Charlie was always honest. They'd only called yellow a few times when trying something the other one didn't like. They had never called a red before. Charlie could take a lot. Even giving Owen the green go ahead when he thought he had gone too far a couple times. But he could tell this time was a little different. After all Charlie had been starved of any touch but his own for seven months. 

"Yellow," Charlie half cried. "I need to cum so badly."

Owen nodded, released his grip on Charlie's hands and reached down to push his sweat soaked hair out of his face. "Okay. Let me take care of you." Owen leaned down and gently kissed him, tasting copper and realizing Charlie had split his lip. "I'll make it better." Owen gently strokes his face. Kisses his lips, eyelids, forehead, anything he can reach as they slowly build up a rhythm again. "Tell me how to make it better, baby. How do you want it?" Charlie pants a little with every shallow thrust of Owen's hips.

"Harder. Faster." He says between breaths. "Don't go gentle." Owen's nods and picks up the pace to something a little rougher, more punishing. Charlie can still feel him holding back though. Still too in control when all Charlie wants him to do is lose it a little. And with Owen giving Charlie some control now, maybe he could get Owen to lose some. He grabs the back of Owen's neck, allowed to touch now, and pulls the blonde down into a kiss. He wraps his legs tightly around his waist pulling him into him harder. "Owen," Charlie moans, feeling pleasure build at the base of his spine again. "I wanna take you with me. You make me feel so good. I wanna make you feel good." Owen's hand slides down to Charlie's sides. He places them at the arch of Charlie's back so he can pull his body onto his cock even harder. "There's no one for me but you," Charlie continues and his words are ringing in Owen's ears, doing something to him deep inside. "You've ruined me for anyone else." Owen hips speed up and the sounds of their pants and bodies moving together with the slight creak of the bed, echo throughout the hotel room. Charlie can feel Owen coming undone and knows exactly how to push him over the edge. He sinks his hands into Owen's hair, brings his ear to his lips and runs his tongue along the shell. "Yours." He whispers like it's a secret just for Owen to hear. Owen groans finally broken by this kid and starts pounding into him relentlessly. He keeps his lips near, releasing a string a French into Owen's ear, playing dirty now. "Baise moi. Tellement bon. Je suis à vous. Le tiens."

Owen's hips falter as they both start to see white. Charlie throws his head back, finally being able to release. Charlie cums first, he knows Owen wouldn't let go til he did, and it feels like the first drink of water after half a year in the desert. Owen tumbles over seconds after him. 

Overly sensitive and still coming down from his orgasmic high, he practically cries when Owen pulls out. Owen kisses his lax mouth careful not to lay in the mess sprawled across Charlie's stomach. Charlie doesn't have energy to kiss him back just yet. He barely has enough energy to ask him where he's going or open his eyes to make sure he's not leaving him alone, when he feels Owen push off from the bed. He flexes his hands out where he was just touching Owen's body, a silent plea to come back, but even that uses too much energy and his hands clasped to the bed. 

Owen returns a minute later and the cold sensation on Charlies stomach snaps him out of his half asleep state. Owen is cleaning him off with a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Seeing his eyes open Owen also hands him a cold water bottle from the mini bar. Charlie opens it and chugs about half of it while Owen takes care of him. Owen, satisfied with his clean up job, throws the rag back into the bathroom before crawling back into bed with Charlie. He pulls the covers, that they had at some point kicked to the end of the bed, over the both of them and takes the bottle from Charlie. Charlie lazily rolls over into Owen's side and slings his arm across his waist. Owen finishes the bottle and throws it across the room turning his attention to Charlie. He strokes brown hair off the boy's forehead and plants a kiss at his hairline.

"Are you okay?" Charlie cuddles into him further, closes his eyes and sighs content.

"More than okay." He smiles into Owen's chest.

"You know," Owen pulls him closer, "when I told my mom I'd take care of you, this is not what I meant," Owen jokes and, for Charlie, even laughing hurts a little.

"Tu vas être la mort de moi." Owen takes hold of Charlie's chin and jerks it up. Charlie blinks sleepily at him but can see the flustered expression.

"English. Or we'll round to right now." Charlie moans at his demanding tone. He lets go of Charlie's face so he can cuddle back into his chest.

"Wish I had known French was the key earlier." He rubs his cheek into Charlie's skin and he can feel his eyes getting heavier as a knowing smirk crosses his face. "Then maybe I could've talked you into the shower with me."

"I fucking knew it!" Owen yells and throws his hands in the air, only mad at himself. Charlie just chuckles letting his eyes drift shut with a smile on his face. 

* * *

Owen lets his boy sleep in his arms as long as he can. But eventually, like it always is, their little bubble is popped and the calls of the outside world invade. Owen gently kisses Charlie's neck and shoulders, gently trying to coax him awake. Only talking when the boy starts to stir, "Hey. Its almost 3. We need to get you down to the rental place for your car." Charlie groans and tries to burry his face like the child he is inside. Owen pushes against his shoulder until he's blinking angrily up at him. "You get dressed. I'll call us an uber." Owen moves to get out of the bed but Charlie wraps his arms tightly around Owen's torso.

"5 more minutes," he pouts and wraps his leg around Owen's as well to keep him there. And its just about the cutest thing Owen's has ever seen. He just can't bring himself to deny the kid.

* * *

Owen's grateful for the one time Charlie has decided to wear a long sleeved sweater. He pulls the sleeves over his wrists, while they're at the rental counter signing papers for Charlie's car, to cover the bruises. His bandana is currently hiding the bright hicky on his neck. Charlie's also got a few hickies around his stomach, some finger shaped bruises on his hip bones, his throat is a little tender and red but that will disappear without a mark in a couple hours. His whole body is still sensitive and sore and feels like he just did 4 hours of P90X.

Owen didn't escape unscathed either. He's got scratches down his back, nail imprints on his shoulder, his hair feels like it's been through a power vacuum, bite marks near his collarbone and broken skin on his wrist.

They load his suitcase in the trunk of his car. The guitar goes in the front seat with Charlie. They're saying goodbye awkwardly, neither of them quiet knowing what to say. Owen is getting the same sense of dread he had when they split in Florida seven months ago and he refuses to to do that again. 

Charlie's about to turn to leave, when Owen peaks over his shoulder at the rental office to make sure no ones watching them, then grabs Charlie's elbow and pulls him forward. He pulls his own mask down beaming at Charlie and then pulls Charlie's bandana as well. He slides his fingers in Charlie's hair and brings him in for a kiss. The kiss says everything they can't seem to put in words. It says that he already misses him, that this is not just a 'booty call', this is them now. It's always gonna be this easy from now on. 

Owen presses Charlie's back against the car with the power of the kiss. When he pulls back with the need for air he brushes his nose against Charlie's. "Say it again." He smiles and Charlie laughs and kisses his ridiculous  _ boyfriend _ . 

* * *

A day later Owen gets a text from Charlie: You got me sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first heres some translations, I got these straight from Google, I speak zero French. So if these are wrong I apologize:
> 
> S'il vous plaît - Please  
> Baise sacré - Holy fuck  
> Le tiens - Yours  
> Baise moi. Tellement bon. Je suis à vous. Le tiens - Fuck me. So good. I'm yours. Yours.  
> Tu vas être la mort de moi - You're going to be the death of me.
> 
> Lastly I do have a Tumblr where I do daily fangirling over these boys so feel free to come over and say whats up: https://fanaticalfollower.tumblr.com/


End file.
